With the rapid development of a wireless communication technology, a mainstream technology of a long term evolution technology (Long Term Evolution, may be briefly referred to as LTE) for transiting from a 3G technology to a 4G technology is deployed globally. The operators face a network in which the LTE, a global system for mobile communications (global system for mobile communications, may be briefly referred to as GSM), and a universal mobile telecommunications system (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, may be briefly referred to as UMTS) coexist. Therefore, it is proposed that intra-frequency multiplexing of the LTE is used as much as possible, so that a problem of intra-frequency interference is prominent.
How to solve interference analysis effectively and adjust a frequency band mode is an emphasis of operation and maintenance of the LTE network. A method for analyzing and solving the intra-frequency interference in the prior art is analyzing, by querying a table, a cell that needs a frequency band mode adjustment, giving an adjustment advice and performing an adjustment. With this manner, the status of a configured neighboring cell of the cell cannot be intuitively displayed, whether interference exists between the adjustment advice and other neighboring cells cannot be determined, and labor and time are consumed for table querying.